


Night Walks

by aurajoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No beta we die like lilith, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon
Summary: Just a short, fluffy fic about Mammon and MC taking a walk together :)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh its the best boys birthday :D

Mammon:   
Are ya awake?

Mammon:  
You are, right?

Mammon:   
You must be! 

MC:  
Yup. I’m still up.

Mammon:  
Great!

Mammon:   
Come out for a bit!

Mammon:   
Let’s go for a walk!

MC:  
Sounds good!

Mammon:  
It’s because we haven’t been able to spend   
much time together, ya know. Just you and me.

Mammon:  
So, I need more of ya, MC.

MC’s heart skipped a beat at Mammon’s blatant display of honesty. The smile didn’t leave her face as she quickly pulled on her shoes and left her room to go find Mammon, careful not to run into any of the other brothers. MC hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with Mammon recently with the other brothers pulling at her attention. She loved spending time with them, but she did miss hanging out with Mammon. 

MC paused outside of Mammon’s door, taking a moment to compose herself before knocking on it. Just as she her hand was about to touch the wood of the door, it swung open violently. MC let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards, her heart racing. 

Mammon let out a shocked ‘woah’ and stepped forward to steady MC. 

“Are ya okay?” he asked, his large hands steady on her shoulders. 

“You surprised me,” MC responded, trying to get her heart to stop beating so hard.

Mammon slid his hands down MC’s arms to clasp her hands. “Ah, sorry. I was getting impatient while waiting for ya.”

MC’s heart was racing for an entirely different reason now. Before she could respond, Belphie and Beel’s voices sounded from down the hall. 

Mammon cursed quietly and pulled on MC, “Lets get out of here before they see us.” 

MC stared at their interlocked hands as she followed behind Mammon. He led them through the house and out the door, into the cool night air. Mammon slowed their pace after getting a few blocks away from the House of Lamentation. 

“So where are we going?” MC asked, glancing at Mammon. 

Mammon shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his lips, “I’m not too sure. I just wanted to spend time with ya.”

MC watched as a blush bloomed across Mammon’s cheeks, mirroring a blush of her own. 

“Oh,” she breathed, giving Mammon’s hand a little squeeze. “It’s been a while since we hung out huh? What have you been up to?”

Mammon instantly brightened and launched into a story explaining how he was currently in an online betting war for a very rare model of a car. MC watched as he animatedly explained how the car is worth thousands, and how he could sell it online for even more money. 

The two walked around slowly, swapping stories and laughing into the cool night air. MC tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she listened to Mammon ramble on about a tv show he was totally invested in. She felt a fond smile grow on her lips as Mammon’s eyes sparkled with genuine happiness. It wasn’t often that Mammon was able to talk freely about his interests without being made fun of. So, when he was able to share his interests with no judgement he seemed to glow with happiness. 

MC shivered as a cool breeze blew over her, and she silently cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. She clutched at her arm with the hand that wasn’t being held by Mammon’s, in hopes of warming herself. Mammon’s eyes followed the movement, noticing the goosebumps on her skin. 

Mammon’s hand slipped from MC’s as he shrugged off his jacket, and before MC could protest, he draped it around her shoulders. 

“Mammon, you don’t have to,” MC murmured, relishing the trace of his cologne that clung to the jacket. 

“Hmph, I can’t let my human catch a cold,” he retorted, but she could tell he was embarrassed by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. 

MC hummed, not bothering to protest anymore. She grabbed his hand once more, and intertwined their fingers together again. Mammon startled at the movement, but he offered her a soft smile at the action. 

“Thanks for inviting me out tonight Mammon,” MC squeezed Mammon’s hand, savoring the warmth of it. 

“Of course, anything for my favorite human,” Mammon grinned back at her, giving her hand a soft squeeze, as if he was scared of hurting her.

The two continued walking, in no rush to get home, perfectly content in being in each other’s presence.


End file.
